13th Dimension
Introduction The 13th Dimension is a distorted paralell timeline to the original universe History The first major turn in the history of this universe occured at an unknown time in the distant past, during what has been known as the Fall of Typhon. Due to the nature of this incident, exactly what happened is unknown, save that the predecessor of the World Government fought with the world's most wanted criminal of the time. Due to the person's devil fruit power, which apparently rewrote the universe somehow, this battle left whole patches of the world covered by permanently altered reality. The interlinked dimensions beyond this became known as the Chaos Sea, and have yet to be fully explored. However, rare materials, substances, and places found behind them allowed the world to thrive. Vegapunk's genious flourished from a young age, and often quite unusual and advanced technology can be found among the more usual technology wielded by both pirates and the World Government. 'Story Arcs' Devil Fruits What Devil Fruits are known to exist? How common are Devil Fruits? Major events The fall of Typhon The Fall of Typhon is one of the most significant incidents in the history of the world. Exactly when it occured is unclear, but most historians beleive it happened early in the reign of the World Government, and that it's effects echoed backwards and forwards in time. It is stated that the World Government fought with a particularly dangerous criminal, who possessed the ability to rewrite the laws of the universe. His last stand was said to have torn appart reality, and the laws of physics. While all agree that the universe itself must have been shaken to the core, There is some discrepancy in the details of events. The scholars of Ohara, for instance, often suspected that the story of a dangerous criminal challenging the whole world is merely World Government propaganda. Judgement Arc incident The Judgement Arc incident is an event widely regarded as one of the most devastating unexplained disasters in recorded history, and is often a cause of speculation among civilians. during the year 791 AOS (seven years prior to the battle of marineford) contact was lost with a large number of marine bases and world government outposts. Investigation ultimately revealed large scale devastation, their inhabitants vanished entirely, and in some cases entire islands rendered uninhabitable. This applied to marine bases G2 G3 and G4, as well as at least one World Government justice department station, and power facilities in the skeleton archipelago and west blue. G5 was also out of contact briefly, but was later revealed to have been moved by a distortion. Reports from it suggested that this relocation saved the lives of it's marines, as the island was shifted clear of the unidentified phenomena that struck the others What makes this incident unexplained is that none of the facilities hit reported any chaos disturbance, and yet were destroyed with little or no warning. Futhermore, all of the places struck were of significance to the Government and Marines. Somewhat ominously, plotting a loose line between the places struck also reveals that the strikes were converging on Marineford, and the heart of the World Government. Two survivors found from bases G4 and G3 respectively later reported huge yellow lightning bolts striking the facilities, leading to the incedent's name. The Warlord John Jango de Triezieme alledgedly gave details relating to this incedent to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, according to some conspiricy theories, and he has on at least one ocaision implied knowledge of the event. Places Chaos The Chaos is the name given to the pockets of warped reality scattered over the world. The Chaos is extremely variable and unpredictable, due to the fundamental laws of reality being compramised. While certain areas have relatively stable rules, they are rarely the same as normal, and a large part of the Chaos constantly changes and warps. This shifting reality is extremely dangerous under normal circumstances, though Marine experimentation has revealed that Seastone can offer a degree of protection from it's effects. Technology Technology in the 13th dimension is considerably more advanced than most timelines, due to the various rare metals and resources found in the chaos seas. Vegapunk and other scientists were able to flourish, and many new devices were made. 'Weapons' Weapons often include traditional ones such as sabers and flintlocks. use of Alloys an materials from the Chaos has allowed more advanced devices such as complex robots to be built. However, these are often quite rare. outside the grandline or chaos regions 'Ships' Terms Distortion Distortions are the phenomena that connect to the Chaos Sea. They are effectively areas of space that where the normal laws of physics are unstable and changeable. They manifest primarily as a silver-grey fog, often with other coloured glows vissible within it,covering an area. While most Distortions are stable and unchanging, there are some parts of the world where they travel and shift, and others still where they can devellop suddenly, much like storms. Seastone generally repels smaller distortions, allowing the world Government to stop "Void storms" as they are called, from harming crucial locations. However, larger Distortions are not affected by this. Void Wraith Those that live within or in very close proximity to distortions for long periods of time ocasionally show unusual changes or mutations. Those who change in this way are reffered to as Void Wraiths, and are considered by some to be an entirely different race or species to others. Politics Culture Trivia Related Articles External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman Category:Universe Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman Category:Universe